Sindrome de Estocolmo
by Lady Orochi
Summary: "El Síndrome de Estocolmo, hace que la victima tenga sentimientos positivos hacia su secuestrador e incluso pueden llegar  a establecer relaciones sentimentales con ellos"...


Hola! Este es mi primer Gerita, espero que les guste n_n

Dedicado a **George deValier** (autor) y **shoujolovesUSUK** (Traductor) por el maravilloso fic **Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart. **De ahi la mencion de la cancion Bella Ciao. Amé su contraparte UsUk **Well met again** y este fic hizo que me volviera a enamorar de Ludo *-* Sigo esperando con ansias la continuación!

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz es el dueño del maldito mundo ¬¬

**Advertencias:** Ninguna de cuidado ;D Notas al final

* * *

><p><em>Comenzaba a salir de la inconciencia. Sentía la boca amarga y seca, su garganta ardía, sus brazos y piernas se estaban entumecidos probablemente de tanto permanecer en la misma posición.<em>

_No reconoció el lugar en que se encontraba, hasta que el olor a humedad y la fiebre que sofocaba su cuerpo trajeron escenas poco claras a su mente._ Quiso, hablar, gritar, moverse, lo que fuera, pero por mucho que lo intentara no pudo más que abrir un poco los ojos y girar la cabeza a su izquierda para distinguir apenas la silueta de una persona, ligeramente recargada sobre la mesa que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación, removiendo cosas que en ella se encontraban. Esa persona pareció sentir su mirada porque volteó hacia él, supo que lo miraba pero no pudo enfocar su rostro.

-Lo siento, te despertaste antes de lo que debías. Parece que la dosis de siempre ya no te hace el mismo efecto, tendré que preparar otra que dure más; vaya en verdad eres un chico fuerte! Nunca me había tocado uno tan resistente como tú – El dueño de la voz se acercó hasta quedar junto a la cabecera de la cama en que se encontraba recostado, y lo único que pudo reconocer de ese rostro fue un par de ojos grandes color chocolate que se posaron sobre él –Todo que puedo hacer por ti es hacerte dormir el mayor tiempo posible- Su voz sonaba suave y le hablaba como a un niño pequeño- Tienes un poco de fiebre, el estar encerrado tanto tiempo en un lugar tan húmedo no es bueno, le pedí a _**Lugotenente**_cambiarte a una de las habitaciones de arriba pero no quiso hacerme caso, hasta me amenazó diciendo que si algo te pasaba es porque no hago bien mi trabajo, me miro muy feo y me dio mucho miedo; te juro que me esfuerzo pero hay cosas que están fuera de mi control –El muchacho- Porque su voz sonaba como la de alguien bastante joven- seguía con su monologo-conversación mientras pasaba un paño húmedo por su frente secando el sudor. El tacto era agradable y refrescante- Debes tener sed, toma un poco de agua- Paso su mano por su nuca levantando su cabeza para luego acercarle un vaso con agua a los labios que él bebió con dificultad. El chico coloco el vaso vacío sobre el buró desgastado al lado de la cama para luego sentarse junto a la almohada colocando la cabeza del hombre recostado sobre sus piernas. Alcanzo un plato con humeante _**brodo di carne**_y comenzó a dárselo en pequeñas cucharadas- Traje esto a escondidas para que te recuperes un poco, mantenerte solo con el suero no puede ser suficiente, eres un chico grande de seguro necesitas más que eso- soltó una risita que a sus oídos, doloridos por el silencio reinante, sonaba como el suave trinar de un ave- Ya se cumplieron 2 meses desde que te trajeron aquí. Escuche que tu familia está moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para que vuelvas con ellos- Termino el contenido del plato sin abandonar su posición, por el contrario comenzó a acariciar su cabello y rostro- En verdad lo siento, no estoy orgulloso de que mi familia hace esta clase de cosas. Siendo quienes somos sonara tonto, pero a pesar de todo creo que no hay porque causar sufrimiento innecesario, estoy seguro de que si mi abuelo viviera no permitiría esto… - su voz se iba apagando a medida de que hablaba. Su prisionero lo miraba parpadeando lentamente luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Jejeje, supongo que no te es agradable escucharme hablar sobre mi familia. Después de todo son las personas que te están haciendo tanto daño a ti y a la tuya. No me hagas caso, te dejare descansar ahora- Dijo, para levantarse de la cama procediendo a revisar su antebrazo derecho, en donde se encontraba clavada aguja que le inyectaba suero vía intravenosa. Limpió la herida y cambio la bolsa de suero semivacía por una nueva. Después tomo una jeringa de la mesa e inyecto su contenido en el suero. El hombre en la cama comenzó a sentirse adormecido. Lo último que escucho antes de caer dormido fue un _"buonanotte e fai dei meravigliosi sogni"_

El tiempo se había detenido, o al menos eso pudo haber pensado de no ser por esos breves ratos en los que estaba medianamente consiente. Siempre era la misma persona a su lado, dándole de comer, limpiando su cuerpo, hablándole de todo o nada evidentemente esforzándose por que no perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Siempre, siempre …

-Escuche que para traerte aquí necesitaron 6 hombres y que derribaste a 4 antes de que te noquearan con un golpe en la cabeza. En verdad eres fuerte! Tu nombre es Ludwig y eres alemán verdad? Eres muy joven, y aun así eres ya el encargado de los negocios de tu familia, increíble! Debes ser una persona muy inteligente. Los alemanes siempre parecen gente seria y responsable, aunque creo que deberían sonreír más…

Día tras día…

- Mi familia me trata como un inútil porque no sé nada de contabilidad ni de leyes, no soy bueno con las mentiras jejeje….

En mi primer trabajo mire como asesinaban a toda una familia solo porque el padre había hablado de más. Fue horrible, no podría ver eso de nuevo. Nuestro abuelo siempre nos mantuvo alejados de todo esto y nunca me acostumbrare. Mi hermano es más duro, el hace cosas que yo no me atrevería aunque tampoco le gusten. No puedo irme de aquí obviamente y no me han matado solo porque aún le tienen un gran respeto a mi abuelo y porque mi hermano lleva la carga de los dos, así que decidieron que yo me hiciera cargo de cuidar a los prisioneros. Hace tanto tiempo que no salgo de esta casa, creo que ya olvide lo que es dar un paseo tranquilo por la plaza, tu situación y la mía no son tan diferentes, al menos tú tienes la esperanza de que alguien hará todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí, tu aun tienes oportunidad de ser libre …

Mes tras mes…

-Trato de mantenerlos siempre dormidos, de esa manera no sufren tanto y el tiempo pasa más rápido, pero sé que por mucho que yo intente no mejora en nada su situación. También lo hago por mí mismo… Una vez olvide sedar a uno. Se fingió dormido y cuando yo entre a darle de comer se abalanzó sobre mí e intento escapar. Tenía las manos sobre mi cuello, yo estaba contra la mesa, tome lo primero que encontré y se lo clave en el cuello. Fue un reflejo, no pensé bien él lo que hacía; no pude salir del cuarto hasta dos horas después de que se lo llevaran. No quiero que eso vuelva a pasarme nunca más. Algunas veces cuando duermo veo su rostro desesperado, luchando por su libertad…

A pesar de no haber visto nunca su rostro claramente por efecto de los narcóticos, en la mente de Ludwig se creaba la imagen de un joven menudo, piel blanca, manos finas, cabello castaño algo alborotado y de lo que si tenía certeza, un par de grandes ojos brillantes, llenos de inocencia y amor. Quizá su mente perturbada buscaba con desesperación aferrarse a esas insignificantes muestras de humanidad que le eran regaladas

-Siempre los llamo por sus nombres, creo que de esa manera no se olvidaran de quien son y de que deben luchar por sí mismos. Aunque acaba siendo doloroso para mí, acostumbrarme a alguien, llamarlo naturalmente y al día siguiente entrar a la habitación y ver que ya no está… me da miedo Ludwig, me da miedo venir un día y que tú ya no estés aquí, no sé si podría reponerme de eso…

Y Ludwig, incapacitado como estaba para hablar solo le veía. Le clavaba los ojos con dureza, como gritando a los cuatro vientos "yo no moriré aquí" Y el chico parecía entender, porque sonreía tristemente y asentía con la cabeza.

-Hoy te cantare una vieja canción en mi idioma por supuesto, porque no se nada en alemán. Espero que te guste

_E se io muoio da partigiano, (Y si yo muero, cual partidista)_

_o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao._

_E se io muoio da partigiano,_

_tu mi devi seppellir." (Tú me deberás enterrar.)_

Y su voz lo sumía en un sopor diferente al de los narcóticos. En un dulce sueño del que no le molestaría no despertar.

_E seppellire lassù in montagna, (Y entierrame alto en la montaña) _

_o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao._

_E seppellire lassù in montagna,_

_sotto l'ombra di un bel fior." (Bajo la sombra de una bella flor.)_

-Feliciano, maldita sea donde demonios estas!- Se escuchaba una voz tras la puerta por el pasillo. Feliciano, porque a juzgar por su reacción debía ser a quien llamaban, dio un respingo y susurro a su oído- Es mi hermano mayor, debe estar molesto por que otra vez me tarde demasiado aquí. Debo irme. Una sonrisa y un beso sobre su frente- coloco suavemente su cabeza sobre la almohada y aparato los cabellos caídos sobre sus ojos.

Pero había algo diferente en el ambiente ese día. Ludwig lo noto por el tono de voz de Feliciano. Era lo único que había escuchado durante meses, así que aprendió a distinguir sus sentimientos por el tono de su voz. Esta vez había algo de miedo, pero más que nada, resignación. La voz que lo llamaba no sonaba molesta y fastidiosa como otros días, había en ella una urgencia y desesperación palpable. Le perturbó.

-Feliciano, con un carajo!- Esta vez la voz se escuchaba más fuerte, Feliciano se levantó rápidamente. Antes de salir, dirigió su vista hacia él y dijo algo en voz tan baja que Ludwig no pudo escucharlo. Luego de eso se marchó.

_Comenzaba a salir de la inconciencia. Sentía la boca amarga y seca, su garganta ardía, sus brazos y piernas se estaban entumecidos probablemente de tanto permanecer en la misma posición._

_No reconoció el lugar en que se encontraba, hasta que el olor a humedad y la fiebre que sofocaba su cuerpo trajeron escenas poco claras a su mente_.

Todo esto fue una extraña sensación de dejavú en su mente, ya no estaba seguro de si lo de antes fue un sueño o en ese momento se encontraba dormido. La habitación de ahora era impecablemente blanca, todo parecía brillar a sus ojos cansados, así que los cerró apretándolos fuertemente. Se sentía mareado, su cuerpo pesaba, sentía nauseas. Estaba a punto de dejarse perder en la obscuridad del sueño cuando unas voces llegaron a sus oídos y esto hizo que su mente empezaba a hilar ideas; reconoció la voz estridente y notablemente preocupada de su hermano mayor, el suspiro profundamente aliviado de su abuelo, junto con otras voces que él no conocía. Las voces estaban explicándole su situación a su familia.

Redada, rescate exitoso, sin daños físicos graves, inconsciente pero estable, resistencia, enfrentamiento, lucha desesperada. Eran palabras que llegaban a sus oídos de manera lejana y finalmente "todos muertos"… todos muertos… _muertos._ Esas últimas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta volverse un sonido descontrolado que taladraba su cabeza sin piedad. _Todos muertos_

-Vive Ludwig, se libre- Una sonrisa y un beso sobre su frente. La puerta abriéndose. El sonido de una ráfaga de disparos. Gritos y confusión. El mismo, siendo sacado por la policía que había irrumpido en la mansión. Y por último, esa palabra escapándose de sus labios como por error, subiendo por su garganta, brotando de su corazón.

Por primera y última vez.

-Feliciano…

Cuando por fin lo entendió todo, solo pudo soltar un grito, un alarido de verdadero y profundo dolor.

_El doctor de cabecera de la familia Beilschmidt ha determinado que el joven heredero del importante consorcio inmobiliario, Ludwig Beilschmidt, se encuentra físicamente bien pero pasa por un serio episodio del denominado "Síndrome de Estocolmo" esto tras haber permanecido 4 meses en cautiverio por miembros de '__**Ndrangheta**__, el más fuerte y violento grupo mafioso italiano. Las personas que padecen el Síndrome de Estocolmo, muestran sentimientos positivos hacia su secuestrador e incluso pueden llegar a establecer relaciones sentimentales con ellos. Los expertos en el tema plantean que se trata de una defensa inconsciente que tiene la víctima, creada por el instinto de supervivencia. El joven Beilschmidt ya se encuentra bajo tratamiento, esperamos que pronto deje atrás esta terrible experiencia y se reincorpore con éxito a su vida normal. En otras noticias…_

* * *

><p>Ahora un par de explicaciones:<p>

**Luogotenente** (lugarteniente de la familia), según la jerarquía de la Mafia Italiana.

_**brodo di carne **_(caldo de carne) hasta donde se no es una comida en sí, es como una base para preparar otras cosas.

_**Ndrangheta **_Con la palabra 'ndràngheta (o Famiglia Montalbano, Onorata società y Picciotteria) se indica la mafia de Calabria (región situada en el extremo sur de Italia). Hoy la 'ndrangheta es una entre las más fuertes y peligrosas organizaciones criminales en Italia con una difusión también al extranjero. El origen de la palabra "'ndrangheta" procede del griego antiguo "andragathos", que significa "hombre valiente". No sé mucho sobre mafias Italianas, intente buscar alguna centrada en el norte de Italia, pero las principales siempre son al sur (Ese romano u.u)

Este fic surgió de la nada, en uno de esos momentos de reflexión existencial en el que me dije "Los italianos serán criticados por esto y por lo otro, pero su mafia es reconocida como una de las más peligrosas" dentro de su aparente inocencia, Feli debe tener algo de eso xD Disculpen si nuestro italiano favorito salió muy OCC

Gracias por leer y los reviews se agradecerán con un plato de pasta (?)


End file.
